


all we need (to make our dreams come true)

by stefonzolesky



Series: domestic blunder [1]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: M/M, they r married, with kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: “Family name?” Gob looks up from the kid to stare at his brother in disbelief.





	all we need (to make our dreams come true)

When Michael finds out that their kid is named Dove, he tells Gob that his daughter is gonna despise him when she grows up.

Gob just rolls his eyes and goes back to making dumb faces at the kid in front of him.

“It’s not bad,” He tells Michael. “Besides, it’s not like it’s her first name or anything. And Tony chose it.”

Michael rolls his eyes. “You should have kept a family name.”

“Family name?” Gob looks up from the kid to stare at his brother in disbelief. “Our family is all some variation of George, Oscar and Michael aside from the girls and Buster. And she’s not just my kid, remember?”

“Whatever,” Michael says. “Your kid, your problem.” He hesitates. “How’d you manage to get a kid that kinda looks like you guys?”

Gob shrugs. “Not sure. I’m not complaining, though.”

Dove giggles and grabs ahold of Gob’s fingers with the hand that isn’t in her mouth. Gob’s nose scrunches up, and he glances towards the shower. “God, I wish Tony would hurry up. I can’t take care of a kid on my own.”

Michael furrows his eyebrows. “Tony has been in the shower for five minutes, Gob. You’ll be fine.”

Gob huffs and goes back to studying the little girl in front of him. After a minute, he picks her up carefully and puts her in Michael’s lap. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“But Tony’s in there,” Michael says, and he looks startled.

Gob just  _ stares at him. _ “Yeah,” He scoffs. “I know. He’s my  _ husband, _ Michael, it’s not weird.”

Michael just sighs and turns his attention towards Dove.

When Gob gets out of the shower ten or so minutes later and Tony emerges behind him, panting, Michael is absolutely obsessed with her. So much so that he doesn’t notice them leaving the bathroom and sitting down next to him until Tony coughs.  

Michael looks up. “Sorry,” He says, trying to pry his finger away from the young girl. “Do you want her back?”

“You’re fine,” Tony tells him. “At least she likes you.”

“Yeah,” Michael agrees. “I’m glad she does.” He hesitates and then hands Dove to Tony. “Take your kid before I get too attached to her.”

Tony rolls his eyes and takes her, pressing a quick kiss to Gob’s cheek before standing to put her to bed. Gob smiles after him.

Michael coughs to get Gob’s attention. “You really like him, huh?”

“Well, yeah,” Gob mutters. “I wouldn’t have married him if I didn’t.”

“Yeah.” Michael hesitates. “I’m proud of you, Gob.”

“What?” Gob’s eyebrows shoot together, and his eyes narrow at his brother suspiciously. “What do you want? What are you talking about?”

Michael laughs awkwardly. “I don’t want anything, Gob. I’m just proud of you. You’ve made yourself a life, and I--” He pauses. “I envy that.”

Gob still feels like he should be suspicious of his brother, but he allows for what’s said to be said and leaves it at that. “...Thanks, Mike. I couldn’t have done any of it without you talking some sense into me, though.”

Michael shrugs. It’s just like him, but Gob can’t exactly place a finger on why. “That’s what brothers are for, isn’t it?”

“I always thought they were for handling your responsibilities,” Gob admits. “That’s what you always did for me.”

There’s a pause, and Michael looks like he might want to say something, but he thinks better of it. He gives Gob a sort of slap on the leg, like it’s supposed to be reassuring, and stands up.

“Well,” He says. “I’d better get going.”

“Yeah.” Gob doesn’t watch him leave. “Thanks for stopping by.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is total bullshit and was just written for me to get over my writer's block but it exists so i figured i would post it


End file.
